Series 2 (Doctor Who)
Series 2 'of ''Doctor Who ''was preceded by the 2005 Christmas Special, ''The Christmas Invasion, began airing with New Earth ''on 15 April 2006 and concluded with ''Doomsday ''on 8 July 2006. It featured David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor as Billie Piper as Rose Tyler. Overview ''To be added Cast Main * The Doctor - David Tennant * Rose Tyler - Billie Piper Supporting * Mickey Smith - Noel Clarke * Jackie Tyler - Camille Coduri * Harriet Jones - Penelope Wilton * Trinity Wells - Lachele Carl * Cassandra O'Brien.Δ17 - Zoë Wanamaker, Billie Piper, David Tennant, Sean Gallagher * Novice Hame — Anna Hope * Face of Boe — Struan Rodger * Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen * K9 - John Leeson * Peter Tyler - Shaun Dingwall * Jake Simmonds - Andrew Hayden-Smith * Cybermen - Nicholas Briggs * Ood - Paul Kasey/Silas Carson (voice) * Cyber-Leader - Paul Kasey/Nicholas Briggs (voice) * Daleks - Barnaby Edwards, Nicholas Pegg, Stuart Crossman, Anthony Spargo, Dan Barratt, David Hankinson (operators)/Nicholas Briggs (voice) * Sycorax leader - Sean Gilder * Sister Jatt — Adjoa Andoh * Queen Victoria – Pauline Collins * The Host – Tom Smith * Lassar - Anthony Head * Reinette - Sophia Myles * Clockwork Man - Paul Kasey * John Lumic - Roger Lloyd Pack * President of Great Britain - Don Warrington * The Wire - Maureen Lipman * Magpie - Ron Cook * The Beast - Gabriel Woolf, Will Thorp * Abzorbaloff - Peter Kay * Elton Pope - Marc Warren * Chloe Webber - Abisola Agbaje * Yvonne Hartman - Tracy-Ann Oberman * Adeola Oshodi - Freema Agyeman and introducing Catherine Tate as The Bride Televised Episodes Christmas Special (2005) Main Series (2006) Production Crew Writers To be added Directors To be added Producers To be added Actors To be added Filming To be added Myths To be added Stories set before this season * To be added Stories set during this season * To be added Ratings * Average: 7.87 million * Highest: 9.24 million (Tooth and Claw) * Lowest: 6.08 million (The Satan Pit) Note: 'Highest' and 'Lowest' ratings are only applicable to the main series, discounting the Christmas Special. External Links * Official ''The Christmas Invasion page on Doctor Who '''Website * Official ''New Earth page on Doctor Who Website * Official Tooth and Claw page on Doctor Who Website * Official School Reunion page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Girl in the Fireplace page on Doctor Who Website * Official Rise of the Cybermen page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Age of Steel page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Idiot's Lantern page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Impossible Planet page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Satan Pit page on Doctor Who Website * Official Love and Monsters page on Doctor Who Website * Official Fear Her page on Doctor Who Website * Official Army of Ghosts page on Doctor Who Website * Official Doomsday page on Doctor Who Website Category:Doctor Who Series Category:Tenth Doctor Series